Nico Robin/Curiosidades
Diferenças entre o Anime e o Mangá Colorização Há uma ligeira diferença entre Robin no anime e mangá. No anime Robin tem olhos azuis, mas no mangá seus olhos são castanhos. One Piece: Aventura ilimitada, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Gigant Battle e Strong World seguem a versão de olhos de mangá de Robin. O Passado do Robin Na adaptação do anime, vários meninos são vistos jogando tomates nela, mas no mangá eles jogam pedras. Separação dos Chapéus de Palha A aventura de Robin em Tequila Wolf é estendida no anime. Depois que Robin desembarcou lá, ela conheceu e fez amizade com uma garota chamada Soran. Também no anime, Robin atacou alguns dos guardas antes de entregar-se para poupar Soran do castigo. Em vez de escapar da vigilância, como mostrado no mangá, Robin foi libertado por Soran e um agente do exercito revolucionario. Maiores Batalhas Antes do Timeskip * Robin vs. Nefertari Vivi * Robin vs. Pell * Robin vs. Tashigi e vários Marinheiros * Robin vs. Crocodile * Robin vs. Yama * Robin, Roronoa Zoro, Wiper e Gan Fall vs. Enel * Robin vs. Spandam * Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Tararan * Robin and Tony Tony Chopper vs. Victoria Cindry, Inuppe, Jigoro, and Dr. Hogback * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha (Menos Luffy, Nami e Brook) vs. Oars * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha (Menos Luffy) vs. Oars e Gekko Moriah ** Robin vs. Gekko Moriah * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha vs. Oars * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha vs. Flying Fish Riders * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha vs. PX4 * Robin, Monkey D. Luffy e Chopper vs. Sentomaru Após o Timeskip * Robin vs. Ammo Knights * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha e Jinbe vs. Novos Piratas Homens-Peixe ** Robin vs. Hammond * Robin and Luffy vs Centauros * Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp vs. Brownbeard and the Centaur Patrol Unit * Robin e Franky vs. G-5, Centauros e Satiros * Robin, Franky, Smoker (no corpo da Tahigi) e Tashigi (no corpo do Smoker) vs. Caesar Clown * Robin, Nami, Usopp, Brook e Kin'emon vs. Dragão de Punk Hazard * Robin, Zoro e Nami vs. Monet * Robin e Nami vs. Crianças * Robin, Usopp, and Caesar vs. Peixes Lutadores * Robin vs. Sugar * Robin vs. Trebol * Robin vs. Gladius * Robin, Bartolomeo e Cavendish vs. Gladius e Sodados Quebra-Nozes * Robin vs. Cavendish (Hakuba) * Robin vs. Diamante Batalhas em Fillers e Filmes * Robin vs. Boo Kong * Robin vs. Jube * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates * Robin vs. Agehaguera * Robin vs. Tequila Wolf guards * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Neo Marines * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Treasure Pirates * Robin vs. Long Long Pirates * Robin, Usopp, and Chopper vs. Tanaka * Robin and Sanji vs. Tanaka * Straw Hat Pirates (except Sanji), Wanda, and Carrot vs. Sutchies Mercadoria Como personagem principal, Robin tem sido o personagem escolhido em muitas formas de mercadoria. Ela foi destaque na série de modelos Retrato de Piratas. Ela tem apresentado em trocar figura conjunto One Piece Styling Figures. Quando o jogo Wii One Piece: Unlimited Adventure foi lançado Robin foi um dos membros da equipe produzida como uma figura na One Piece Locais Trading Figures série. Ela apareceu em foi a One Piece Full Color R Gashapon série. Igualmente caracterizou no One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain / série da correia do telemóvel. Na versão do keychain ela foi emparelhada com Zoro, entretanto na versão da correia do telemóvel que foi emitida ao lado de Sanji. Músicas * My Real Life * Family (com outros membros da tripulação) * We Are! (com outros membros da tripulação) * Utae! Jingle Bell (com outros membros da tripulação) * You Are the One (com outros membros da tripulação) * Jungle Fever (com outros membros da tripulação) * Hurricane Girls (com Nami) * A Thousand Dreamers (com outros membros da tripulação) Videogames Aparências jogáveis * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * One Piece: Going Baseball * Dragon Dream! * Grand Battle! 2 * Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams * Treasure Battle! * One Piece Grand Battle 3 * One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece: Round the Land * Fighting for One Piece * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * Jump Super Stars * Jump Ultimate Stars * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum * One Piece: Bounty Rush Aparições como Suporte * Chopper's Big Adventure * Aim! The King of Berry * One Piece: Gigant Battle Não Aparece * Legend of the Rainbow Island Tradução e Dublagens Numa pesquisa oficial de One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, o nome de Robin foi escrito incorretamente como "Lobin". Seu ataque "Cinco Fleur" contém a palavra espanhola, "Cinco", que significa cinco. Isto é semelhante à palavra japonesa "Chinko" (uma parte dos genitais masculinos). A palavra foi trazida por um fã confuso em um SBS que questionou por que Oda usou a palavra. 12 Como dito anteriormente, seus ataques contêm um número em espanhol, embora Oda observou que ter seu ataque na área dos genitais masculinos era brilhante, que ele mais tarde usou como uma forma de fazer Franky juntar a tripulação. No duk de 4Kids, Robin recebe o mesmo tratamento que muitos outros personagens femininos, como Nami e Miss Doublefinger. Sua clivagem é muitas vezes removido ou uma camiseta adicionada para esconder o peito. Às vezes, os editores alternam entre os dois em disparos diferentes levando a inconsistência. Foi dado um acento do sul para ir com seu chapéu da vaqueira. No duo editado pela FUNimation, ela não tem mais o sotaque, e ocasionalmente se refere à equipe por seus nomes em vez de seus títulos. No entanto, no FUNimation uncut dub e na versão em inglês de One Piece: Unlimited Adventure ela ainda chama a equipe (exceto Luffy) por seus títulos, embora o jogo tenha lugar depois de Enies Lobby, e Robin lembra os Chapéus de Palha levando-a e dando Ela uma razão para viver. Curiosidades * Além de usar o roger alegre dos Chapéus de Palha, Robin tem seu próprio roger alegre. Tem um chapéu de vaqueiro roxo, e quatro braços em uma formação do pinwheel, devido a seu fruto do diabo, um Hana Hana No Mi. * Depois do timeskip, o crânio ganha óculos de sol sem chapéu de vaqueiro e uma imagem de uma flor com "sementes" que cercam a flor (que é uma mesma flor impressa em seu colete roxo em sua primeira aparência pós-timeskip). Isso acomoda-se a sua aparência no Novo Mundo. * Ela compartilha o mesmo aniversário com sua mãe, Olvia. * Robin é o único membro dos Chapéus de Palha até agora que Luffy não convidou para fazer parte da tripulação. * No Capítulo 355 durante o flashback com Tom, Iceburg e Franky, uma recompensa de Robin foi escrita incorretamente como Beli78,000,000. * De todos os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha, Robin tem a maior recompensa de iniciante. * Robin foi o segundo para o último membro um ser enviado por Kuma e segundo para o último membro e retornar ao Arquipélago Sabaody. * No Tequila Wolf, o número de escravos de Robin era 3926. 13 * Em uma pergunta Shonen Jump perguntando "Se você pudesse estar qualquer personagem de mangá, quem você seria?" Oda disse que ele iria querer ser Nico Robin para que ele pudesse "brotar como mãos e desenhar manga vinte vezes mais rápido". * Na quinta votação do ventilador japonês, Robin está atualmente classificada como personagem número 11 em One Piece. * O passado de Robin com algumas coisas com a personagem de conto de fadas Cinderela: ambos os pés maltratados por seus paises (Cinderela por sua madrasta, Robin por sua tia), ambos os forçados a fazer tarefas domésticas e receberam pouco alimento, tanto "pais adotivos "Suas próprias filhas, enquanto maltratavam os adotados e também, Robin e Cinderella foram deixados para fazer tarefas domésticas enquanto o resto da família foi para uma festa (um tia eo tio de Robin tantos celebrar o aniversário da filha e madrasta de Cinderela foi com suas filhas para a dança de salão do rei). SBS * Comida favorita do Robin é sanduíches, bolos que não são muito doce e tudo o que vai com café. * A comida menos favorita de Robin é a pastilha elástica. 15 * O prato favorito de Robin para cozinhar é cozido pratos / paella. necessário * Robin é descrita como sendo como mãe da família Hat de Palha. 16 * A cor da assinatura de Robin é violeta. 17 * Um animal da razãoança de Robin é um guindaste. No entanto, nenhum mini-capítulo, quando todos os membros do Chapéu de Palha eram representados como animais, Robin foi visto como um falcão. 18 * Se One Piece estava no mundo real, Robin seria o russa. 19 * Quando perguntado qual é Robin se assemelha mais, uma atriz de voz de Robin respondeu que mais se assemelha a um Casablanca. 20 * O tipo sanguíneo de Robin é S, o mesmo que o de Usopp. 21 * Robin banha todos os dias. 22 * Robin e Usopp cortaram o cabelo da tripulação. 23 * Robin normalmente dorme às 11:00 da tarde E se levanta às 6:00 da manhã 24 * Robin trabalharia como empregada de cabine se não fosse uma pirata. * Robin pode brotar seus seios com sua habilidade Akuma no Mi como outras partes e lugares de seu corpo. Videogames Categoria:Subpáginas